


Dark as Stars

by smaragdbird



Series: The Stars that Lie to You [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Threats of Violence, What else is new, kylo's not good with rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Ben and Poe, very much young and in love, are thrilled when they find out Poe can carry children. They figure their lives are set, that they'll get married and have little Dameron-Solo babies once they're old enough and things will be perfect.But then Ben becomes Kylo, slaughters a group of innocents, and Poe's horrified and doesn't know how he could've ever loved him.Years later, when Kylo captures him, he offers him the choice to come back to him, to live that dream and be happy like they were supposed to. He leaves him to think about it, alone, when Finn comes to free him, and well... Poe was done for before he even knew what hit him.Next thing he knows he's married with a baby on the way and happy despite the fact that he can't fly anything but supply missions for the next few months and his life is so completely different then he thought he would.Kylo captures him the second time, he's furious to find him carrying a baby that not only isn't his, but belongs to a traitor, and uses his baby to torture him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1694769#cmt1694769) prompt

Poe thought he was going to die, right on the spot. He hadn’t heard of anyone dying of embarrassment before but if it was possible it would be him, right now. Next to him Ben didn’t look any better. Perhaps they would die together, very tragic and very romantic.

“You will use birth control, all the time, no exceptions”, Leia told them sternly. “You are not ready to be parents yet.”

“But Ma, we’re both guys”, Ben said, blushing to his roots. Not that they had done anything that would’ve let to children even if one of them had been a girl but he certainly wasn’t going to tell her that.

Leia looked at Poe. “Please tell me your father told you.”

“Told me what?” Poe asked. “I’m not Palavian, right?” Palavian’s were born male, then changed into female during puberty and back into male roughly twenty years later.

Leia shook her head. “No, but you are native Yavinian on your mother’s side. And in Yavinians both genders can carry children. They’re also genetically compatible with more humanoid species than Coruscanti humans are.” One look at Poe’s face told her everything she needed to know. “He didn’t tell you.” She sighed. “Birth control, both of you. And I’ll make sure your father talks with you”, she said to Poe.

Like hell, Poe thought. He didn’t want to have this talk with his father again. He would really die then. 

/

Later when they were shamelessly cuddling on Ben’s bed, Ben said, “I’ll become a Jedi, you’ll become a pilot and then we get married and have kids.”

To Poe who was lying next to him, this sounded like a perfect plan. “What are we going to call them?”

“Anakin.”

“No.”

“Padme.”

“No.”

“Yoda.”

“No”, Poe started laughing. “How about we don’t name our future kids after anyone who we know is dead. That seems like a bad omen.”

Suddenly Ben straddled him, pinning Poe to the bed. “You said kids.”

“Yes.”

“As in more than one.”

“Well there’s twins running in your side of the family and I hated being an only child. I want at least two, better three.”

“So that two can team up against the third?” Ben frowned. “Four.”

Poe grinned, feeling stupidly happy. “Four.”

Ben leaned down and kissed him and Poe didn’t think life couldn’t be any better than this.

/

Fifteen years later after being captured and tortured Poe didn’t think his day could get any worse when Kylo Ren entered the room. Poe knew who he was of course. Leia hadn’t hid from him what had become of Ben after Poe had left for flight school.

“You’re as beautiful as I remember.”

“Too bad I can’t say the same.”

“You don’t understand.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Poe spat the words at him. The robes and the mask made it easier to ignore that this was Ben, that this was the boy he had once loved more than anything else in the galaxy.

“We can be together again. Our dreams…we can still have all that and more.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Your place is at my side.” Ren caressed his face. “I cannot protect you if you don’t help me Poe. There is no room for disloyalty here.”

“I’m not going to tell you where the map is”, Poe replied.

“Then you leave me no choice”, Ren said.

Poe didn’t know how to describe the feeling of someone tearing into his mind except that it hurt. It hurt a lot even if he couldn’t have said where or how it hurt.

“I wish I didn’t have to do this”, Ren murmured, stroking his fingers through Poe’s hair. It was matted with blood and sweat but as soft as it had been. “But you leave me no choice.”

“Is that what you told yourself when you killed all those kids?”

“I saved them”, Ren said. “I saved them from a worse fate. I killed them quickly and mercifully. If they had lived they would’ve had to endure worse than you did.”

“You disgust me”, Poe spat at him.

Ren shook his head as if Poe was behaving like a stubborn child. “I’ll give you some time to think about my offer. No one is coming to save you. You knew that when you accepted this mission. But if you join me I can protect you.”

/

Poe hadn’t even believed in love at first sight until Finn had taken off his helmet and Poe had been done for before he had even known what hit him. Which meant that barely ten months later he was lying in bed while his husband talked to their unborn child with a look of unadultered joy on his face. Maybe they moving pretty fast but Poe hadn’t been so sure of anything in his life since he had been sixteen and filled out the application for flight school.

“Can’t wait for you to be here”, Finn whispered against Poe’s stomach. “Your dad’s a hero like from the books. I’m just making it up as I go along.”

“Don’t listen to him, kid”, Poe interrupted him. “Your papa’s been my knight in shining armour more often than I can count.” He pulled Finn up so that they were face to face. “And he’s pretty damn handsome too.”

Finn grinned at him. “We’ll be parents soon.”

“Two more months”, Poe agreed. He was excited too even though he knew that raising a kid on a military base was madness. His father had chewed him out for repeating the same mistake he had made before offering to take care of the baby if they needed him to. Poe tried not to worry about it too much. Finn and he weren’t like his parents. Thanks to Finn being on the strategic staff one of them would always be on base unlike his parents who had both been active soldiers.

“How long until you need to get ready for that supply run?” Finn asked as he started to kiss Poe’s neck, pulling him away from his thoughts.

“Long enough.”

/

“Fuck”, Poe said when the tractor beam hit his ship. This was supposed to be a safe route or else Leia would’ve never let him fly this mission. There certainly weren’t any First Order Ships supposed to be this far into Republic space.

When the computer told him that the ship had been identified as the Finalizer Poe cursed again.

He was pretty sure it was the same room he had been tortured in last time. Or maybe all the rooms looked the same. The number of torture chambers wasn’t something that had come up in conversation between him and Finn.

Maybe it was even the same room Rey had escaped from. 

Ren walked into the room in a suitably dramatic way that Poe found as ridiculous as the mask he was wearing.

“I told you we would meet again”, Ren said but he sounded off. Poe couldn’t tell what it was but he bet it was nothing good.

Poe had a good reply already on his tongue but swallowed it down. Last time he had had no problem mouthing off at Ren and his captors but he wasn’t just responsible for himself anymore. And if he could he was going to avoid putting his baby’s life in danger by being tortured.

Look at me!” Ren screamed suddenly. “You promised me…you promised…” He was incoherent with rage and grief. 

“I promised you nothing”, Poe said with disgust. “I promised Ben and you are not him.”

This time Ren tore through his mind in a wild frenzy which hurt a lot more. A thousand shallow slashes compared to the deep precise cut it had been last time.

“The traitor? A lowly storm trooper without loyalty is that who you chose?”

“You know nothing about Finn.”

“I know you carry his child when it should be mine.” Ren rested a hand on Poe’s stomach. “She’s scared, your daughter. Because she knows you cannot protect her. I don’t even have to touch you to kill her just wrap the umbilical cord around her neck until she suffocates. Or perhaps poison your food. You cannot starve yourself, not if you want her to live. Or I could peel back layer after layer of your stomach and rip her out of you, all while keeping you alive and conscious, so you can see her face when she dies.” Ren used his other hand to stroke Poe’s face like he used to do. “Did you pick a name, like we did for our children?”

“Fuck you.”

“You still think the traitor who claims to love you will come and rescue you but he won’t. He abandoned his whole life on a whim. Why would you be different?”

“You know nothing about love.”

“That’s where you’re wrong”, Ren’s voice was calm as suddenly as he had screamed. “I love you.”

Poe couldn’t help himself, he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Abduction, murder and torture are great ways to show that.”

“I’ll convince you”, Ren replied, stroking Poe’s hair. “I’ll convince you sooner or later.”

/

When the door slid open he braced himself for another bout of torture either by Ren or by some droids. There was one guard stationed in the cell with him and they hadn’t proved to be very amicable.

To be honest Poe would prefer the torture droid to Ren. Kylo’s single minded obsession with him scared him. And Ren’s threats against his child lingered in his mind. After all he had more than proven already that he was capable of harming children.

To his utter astonishment it was General Organa who stood in the door and shot down the guard before they even noticed what was going on. “Are you hurt?” She asked as she undid his shackles. “Can you walk?”

“I’m fine. Ren didn’t…he didn’t do anything”, he didn’t add, not yet. “That’s a pretty quick rescue, not that I’m complaining.”

“You can thank Rey for that. Apparently she had a vision that you were in trouble.”

“I’ll do that as soon as we’re out of here”, Poe promised as he followed her. This far along he couldn’t run but it seemed that Leia had planned their escape very well. They didn’t run into a single guard. Although when Poe saw her heading towards a TIE fighter he groaned. “You know I don’t have the best track record with these?” 

She gave him a knowing smile. “Would you rather take the gunner’s seat then?”

Poe didn’t even pretend to entertain that idea. He got itchy when he wasn’t the one in the pilot seat with a horrible habit of backseat piloting. “Over my dead body.”

/

Finn was already waiting for them on the landing strip. Through the windows of the TIE fighter Poe could see him stare at the ship nervously while staying perfectly still. He waved through the window and grinned when Finn noticed him and waved back.

“Poe!” Finn wrapped his arms around him in an instant and Poe finally felt safe again. Their daughter seemed to share the sentiment because she suddenly kicked when she had stayed perfectly still the entire time he had been on the Finalizer.

Poe made a pained noise and flinched slightly. Finn let go of him immediately.

“Are you hurt?”

Poe shook his head. “Your kid’s just happy to be home. I just wish she’d show her joy without breaking my ribs.”

Finn crouched down so that his face was on the same level as Poe’s stomach and said, “I’m glad to have you back, too.” 

Poe could feel their daughter move again and by the look on his face so had Finn. 

“I felt that!” Finn said ecstatically and grinned up at Poe. 

“Yes”, Poe confirmed and shared Finn’s grin. Kriff, he was happy to see him again. So he pulled Finn back up and told him so.

“Medbay, Flyboy”, Leia interrupted them. “I know you said you’re fine but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

For once Poe didn’t protest. In fact he hadn’t protested a single time since his pregnancy had been confirmed. 

“How did they even find you? This route was supposed to be safe”, Finn gave Leia a reproaching look.

“Ren found me because he was looking for me”, Poe said. Maybe it was time he told Finn the story.

“Why?”

“Because we were together before he became Kylo Ren and everything you and I have, being married with a kid on the way, that’s what Ben and I wanted back then, too. And Ren still wants that from me. He offered the first time he captured me and if you hadn’t rescued me I’m pretty sure he had no qualms about living out his fantasy by force.”

He felt horrible saying these things about Leia’s son to her face but it was the truth.

Thankfully Finn didn’t ask why Poe hadn’t told him before. Instead he said, “He won’t get you.”

Poe finally looked at Leia. “Guess that means I’m grounded”, he said lightly. 

“At least for solo runs”, she confirmed. “But before you go stir-crazy I could be persuaded to let you fly in a convoy.” When Finn looked about to protest, she added, “Be glad that Poe is more reasonable than his mother. Shara was flying in combat up until a week before she had him.”

Not that Poe hadn’t tried but BB8 had categorically refused to let the X-Wing start. He had only been able to get away with the supply missions because those ships didn’t need an astromech to work.

Poe took Finn’s hand and said, “Maybe someone can keep me occupied for the next few weeks”, and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first part of a series so it'll get worse from here.
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
